The processing capability of computer components is continually increasing. The industry has responded by creating applications and operating systems that take full advantage of these performance enhancements. However, as additional functionality was added, these applications generally became more complex, requiring the user to become increasingly knowledgeable about the applications and operating systems to be able to take full advantage of the enhancements.
In response to user aggravation, industry created simpler interfaces that are easier to use so that the average user did not have to be as knowledgeable about the application and the operating system. For example, commonly assigned patent application Ser. No. 09/650,481, “System and Method for Identifying Audio/Visual Programs to be Recorded,” filed Aug. 29, 2000, provides for a token schema that provides sufficient program criteria to enable a recording system that receives the token to record the identified program based on the token. The token provides the user with the capability to record a program without having to know the broadcast time for the program or the broadcast channel.
However, while these simpler interfaces significantly enhance the user's experience, the user must still know what program to use and, in many cases, how the program works in order to use the program. A method is needed whereby a program or operating system component can select and configure network components based on user intent.